The Days of Their Lives
by mswriter07
Summary: The team's view on Spencer's and Aaron's developing relationship. This story is Slash.


Summary: The team's view of Spencer's and Aaron's developing relationship. Notes: This came to me last night and I finished it off this morning. I hope you enjoy. A different take on some of the episodes.

Revelations - Atlanta, Georgia

The first time the team saw the affection between their boss and the youngest member of their team was in a suburb of Atlanta, Georgia. Dr. Spencer Reid had clung to their boss Aaron Hotchner until their time was interrupted by the ambulance.

2\. Elephant's Memory - West Bune, Texas

The second time was when the team was finished in West Bune, Texas. Spencer saved the unsub, Owen Savage, from a death he was wishing for. On the plane ride home, the team saw Hotch move to the seat opposite of Reid and while Hotch gave the young man a dressing down, he squeezed Spencer's finger and shoulder as he went back to his original seat. Spencer coming off the plane told Hotch he was right and he left for the train station.

3\. The Slave of Duty - Nashville, Tennessee

When things officially changed between the two men that the team noticed was at the funeral of Hotch's late ex-wife Haley Hotchner. When the service was over and the reception started, Jack Hotchner, Aaron's son wouldn't let go of Spencer even with the coaxing of food from his aunt Jessica. When the team was called away to Nashville, Tennessee, Spencer spent a few extra moments soothing Jack and whispering to Aaron. Aaron pulled him into a hug and whispered words that had Spencer clinging to father and son equally.

The cane clattered but no one noticed until Spencer pulled away and Jack handed it back. Spencer said, "I'll be back as soon as I can." The team could feel Spencer and Aaron breaking as Spencer moved towards the team. The team had as a group thought of not being gone longer than necessary so Spencer could get back to Aaron and Jack.

4\. Post JJ - Quantico, Virginia

When JJ and Prentiss returned to the team after Emily's 'fake' death, Spencer had a hard time trusting both of them again, especially JJ. Aaron had Spencer in his office and he said, "Please be mad at me, not JJ or Prentiss."

"I understand what you had to do Aaron but I visited JJ weekly, crying most time, and she didn't say anything."

"Spencer she couldn't."

"I know but who am I going to tell outside of you? No one. Aaron I was thinking about Dilaudid again. I didn't but it was on the edge of everything."

"I'm sorry Spencer. I'm so sorry."

"Aaron you were doing your job and while I know JJ did hers I can't trust her like I used to."

"It's understandable and I'll make it up to you."

"Aaron we have a lifetime. We're good."

5\. Magnum Opus - San Francisco, California

The moment the team knew that Aaron and Spencer would be together for life was when Spencer was mourning the death of Geneticist Dr. Maeve Donovan, who helped get rid of his migraines. Spencer showed up to the San Francisco case unexpectedly and Aaron dropped everything and hugged Spencer close. "Are you sure you want to be here?"

"You guys need me. Jack saw me working, just here, and he told me to come help you. He hugged me close said his Papa needed to help Daddy. Jessica has him until we get back."

"He called you Papa?"

"He did. Now as much as I need this we're getting stared at. Let's catch the killer and then we can go home and snuggle with Jack."

"Yeah. Sorry Spencer. We'll talk more later."

"We will." Spencer said with a slight upturn to his lips.

A couple of days later, the team had the case closed and the killer in custody. They filed onto the jet and Aaron and Spencer took the couch. While the team wanted to tease them, they knew it wasn't appropriate for the situation. The plane landed a few hours later and Spencer rode with Aaron to pick up Jack.

At Jessica's house, Jessica answered the door and nodded towards Spencer and said, "You're looking a little better. Come in and I'll get us some coffee. Jack wants to ask you two about something."

Spencer glanced at Aaron and with an encouraging nod, Spencer said, "Okay."

They went inside and sat on the small couch in the living room and once Jessica brought their coffees and her own. She sat in the chair and Jack appeared from his room he kept at Jessica's and saw Spencer with his dad. He ran to them and hugged Spencer first. "Missed you Papa but glad you're feeling better."

"Missed you too Jack. What did you want to ask Daddy and me?"

Jack pulled two plastic baubles out of his pockets and handed each of them to Spencer and his Dad. They opened them and found a rubber ring in each. "Daddy? Papa? Will you marry each other?"

Aaron looked between his son and Spencer and then glanced at Jessica. "Did you know he wanted to ask us this?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are."

Jack frowned and looked at Spencer and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Spencer set the ring beside him and pulled Jack into his lap and said, "No. You just surprised us. Are you sure?"

"You kept Daddy and me from being too sad and Daddy always smiles more when you're around. I want my Daddy and Papa happy for a long time."

"Oh Jack. We love you. When we get home we'll talk about this and see if we're all on the same page."

Aaron looked at the top two men in his life and said, "While Jack surprised us with this I think we've reached this stage naturally and he sees it."

"So you do want to get married?" Spencer asked over Jack's head.

"I do if you want to. We can plan something or we can go to Vegas and get married. However you want to do this I'm fine with."

"Yay. My daddies are getting married." Jack grinned and climbed into Aaron's lap.

Spencer looked at Jessica and asked, "Are you okay with this?"

"I'm fine with it. He sees he has a family again and you've helped all of us get through mourning my sister's death."

Spencer turned back to Aaron and Jack and said, "Yes we can get married and we can go to Vegas with the team and our family and maybe my mom will be alright for a day pass to see the ceremony."

"That sounds wonderful Spencer." Aaron said as he leaned over Jack to kiss Spencer gently.


End file.
